


Out of the Past

by Hokuto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: In hindsight, it was inevitable that in the course of making things right, Locus would run into those who had helped him do wrong.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Out of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written (but not posted) for the prompt "only one person gets to do that and they're gone now," which, what can I say, I'm a sucker for that flavor of angst.
> 
> Content notes: strategic deployment of the word "crazy," vigilante brutality, could be past Felix/Locus if you squint really hard, mentions of war trauma.

In hindsight, it was inevitable that in the course of making things right, Locus would run into those who had helped him do wrong. Former partners, easily convinced for a short time that he hadn't changed, might be looking for help in new crimes or revenge. But only until he had made certain the group was behind the pirating he had been investigating, their leader Spenser confessing to - bragging about, rather - hijacking cargo ships and murdering the crews.

After that, the deception was thoroughly shattered.

He knocked Spenser unconscious first, then shot out Joanny's right knee as she tried to run and pinned Hauser to the bulkhead before he could draw his gun. Hauser struggled, of course, cursing and trying to free himself, but he had never been close to a match for Locus. As Locus methodically stripped him of weapons, Hauser spat, "The hell do you think you're doing, you crazy -"

Locus dropped the knife he had just taken from Hauser and slammed the man's helmet against the metal. "I'm not crazy."

"You're fuckin' something, all right. Come in here like nothing's changed since Chorus, then flip out on us... What's the big deal, anyway? Felix must've called you a loony five times a day and you never said boo to him."

Because Felix had known. Felix had seen it in the war: Ortez, fracturing under pressure and alien claws until only the splinter of Locus could survive. Felix had known it all. No use in denial.

Hauser didn't know. No one living did, now.

He wrestled Hauser's arms behind his back, snapped cuffs onto his wrists, and said, "That's not your problem. Try worrying about what you'll tell IPD instead."

"Gonna tell them about you, for sure," muttered Hauser. "Goddamn narc. Bet they'll be real interested, too."

An empty threat, not worth rising to; but, still unsettled from unwanted memories, Locus shoved Hauser into the bulkhead again, too hard, and Hauser went limp. Breathing, but dead to the world. Easier for Locus to arrange with Spenser and a sullenly silent Joanny for IPD to find once he set off the ship's alarm beacon. Another successful mission.

In the silence of A'rynasea's cockpit, the _crack_ of Hauser's helmet against the bulkhead echoed.


End file.
